where honor falls short
by bjon'delontegon
Summary: sometimes we cant choose what we do, or what we have to do. but we most do it nonetheless. and in the and the road to the goal is always yours. a mass effect fanfiction with a twist of dishonored. follow zachery hayes. for he has lost a lot but could lose a whole lot more. si-semi-crossover typish story


Title: where honor falls short

Category: action/adventure/humor

Rating: t

Disclaimer: I dind't make the game I made the story. EA and Bioware made the game.

* * *

Something happened to me, something I did not expect. I hadn't really thought about a career but I never thought I would do something like this for a living. Well, let's start of by telling something about myself. my name is Zachery Hayes. My friends call me zac for short. I have black hair which I like to keep kinda short. I am not really athletic but I also am not out of shape. I guess with 6 foot my height is about average. I always liked to play games but then college came along and I didn't have that much spare time, but after I finished college and started looking for work I also got more free time on my hands. I started to look for a job now, I already had an apartment which I had hired with some spare money. Might not have been the wisest decision but I already knew that they would most assuredly hire me, it helps knowing the boss. Everything was going well, until I came back to my apartment after a night of drinking.

"ugh, I am going to die." I say as I walk into my apartment. It was like any other Saturday night. I just came back from a nearby pub and had drank way to much. I was slowly walking towards my bed, bumping in everything on the way. I suddenly feel some puke coming up and I successfully swallow it, but my throat now burns from it.

I fall on my bed and just lay there for a while, waiting for my head to calm down. If it wasn't for the fact that my friend was not drunk I wouldn't even have found my way back to my apartment. I decided to head to my closet and grab a bucket, just in case my stomach is trying to do a 360 again. I stood up from my bed and started walking towards my closet. But I didn't notice my bag until I tripped over it, and fell face first on the ground

I awoke from my unexpected sleep with a pain in my head and a sore back. I pushed myself up from the ground and looked around only too discover that I was no longer in my room. I stood up amazed at everything I could see around me. This place I was in was something strange. I could see rocks ,ships and even a whale floating in mid-air. And even the water didn't act properly as it was flowing up instead of down. There is something strange about this but also something familiar but I can't quite place it, am I dreaming?

"hello zachery" I saw a man appearing in front of me out of tin-air. Resembling a plain looking young men, with short dark brown hair, black eyes and wearing a brown coat with blue pants and black boots.

That voice there is something familiar about him yet, I can't quite place it. It's like I know him like I have seen him before but haven't. wait, I know who this man is at least I think I know. "outsider?"

he still stands, or floats in his case, there with barely any expression on his face. "yes I am the outsider" wait so he is like the outsider from dishonored but how? THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A GAME! Okay ,okay calm down you probably are just dreaming right? You hit your head on the ground and are now sleeping out your hangover right? RIGHT?

"where am I, is this all real?" I ask hesitantly. For all I know I am in a coma or something.

"you are in the void, and I sense the ground of your hesitation. Long ago the people in this universe used to build shrines in my name, and carve my mark in the bones of whales. Those times have long since passed." He just floats their arms crossed with that blank expression.

"so what do you want me to do? To start a religion for you again? Because you still haven't said why I am here and what you want with me." I don't know what this guy wants but I don't like it, does he want me to kill whales and make runes for him or something?

"no, I don't need a worshipers performing disgusting rituals in the hope that I will show myself. you are here because your story will change in the days to come, your actions will influence the world. And to make things more interesting, my mark" I feel a sharp pain in my left hand it stings and as I looked what caused it I see a symbol, his symbol or mark as he calls it. "there are forces in this world that some men would call magic, with my mark you will be able to influence these forces"

"and how do I do use it?" I ask a bit nagging. I mean it is nice and all but I don't know how to really blink and slow time and stuff.

"you already know how to use your powers, but you have forgotten. Use these powers to find me" and with that he disappears, leaving me alone in this strange and foreign place.

So erm, how do I use this. Maybe if I just THINK It or say it in my mind alright hear goes nothing _blink_. I jump forward with a speed I thought was impossible. I suddenly find myself near the edge of the platform I was standing on and quickly crawl my way back.

"damn, this is surreal." I mutter too no one in particular. I again walk towards the edge of the platform, my left hand raised towards another platform, with the mark facing it. I breathe in a bit of air and then, _blink_ I am standing on the other floating rock, only a but load more to go. I make my way to the last of the floating rocks easily. I get more comfortable with blink as I progress. And when I finally blink onto the last platform

"how you use what I have given you falls up to you as it did to the others before you, but I know that your story will be a most interesting one. No I will send you too your new world, but know that I will be watching with great interest." The outsider says to me before he finally disappears, may own vision start to vade as he vanishes I start to feel dizzy and fall to the ground. But I never felt the impact.

* * *

it is more or less a self insert crossover, i mostly got the idea from crysis effect loved that fanfic decided to give it a try myself. and iwth the rumors of dishonored 2 coming i thought lets start now (they say it might be officially announced at e3 :D) let me know what you guys think!

have a good one!

-hayes


End file.
